dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheema
' Sheema' is a river dolphin steam train who is Mako's girlfriend. Bio Sheema first moved from Annecy, France with her family because her father had gotten a new job there. Then one day, Sheema came to the Pizza and Gamer Castle ''where Pepper Clark and Mako noticed her as Pepper then decided they should go introduce themselves to her. As they did, Sheema then lied to them that she was an expert in French and came from Paris. After she briefly left, Mako became love struck over Sheema, in which Fifi la' Fume helped Pepper snap him out of it. But then Pepper learned from Fifi that Sheema couldn't really speak French and she wasn't really from Paris. In which made the skunk convinced that Sheema was lying to them about the whole thing as Shema continued telling Mako more about her life and how her aunt was a famous French Actress. And then offered to show the 2 one of the movies that her aunt stared in. However, she forgotten her purse which Mako gladly jumped in to pay for it. In which this act made Pepper convinced that Sheema was taking her best friend for granted. As Pepper began to think of a way to try and catch Sheema in a lie, Blythe then told her that Mako was calling her, as he explained he was at the mall with Shema and they were gonna go to France together. So Pepper then quickly went to the mall riding Bad Breath where she cornered Sheema about the lies. In which Sheema admitted to Mako she ''did lie about speaking French and she came from Paris. But then she explained she only did because she was scared Mako wouldn't think she was cool because she really liked him. But Mako told her that he liked her just the way she was. Then when Sheema's aunt came to pick them up, Mako then asked Sheema out on a date which she gladly accepted as she kissed him on the lips. Sheema and Mako continued going out on dates and even did comedy shows with Pepper on most occasions, Personality Sheema is a kind-hearted River Dolphin who always has a cheery attitude. As she tends to make girly giggles when something really interests her. Then when she first saw Mako, she had caught her eye on him and found him very cool. But she felt like she had to lie to him just to make him think she was cool. But later, Mako explained that he thinks she's cool just the way she is. To where he asked her out. Sheema is also known to get stern when situations call for it, like standing up to Break Jaw and helping Mako save Pepper's life. Sheema is also very selfless and is willing to put her life aside for others, as she wanted to risk a dangerous journey to find Mako and then risked her own life trying to help Mako defeat Break Jaw. Physical Appearance Sheema is a pink river dolphin with cute blue eyes with some flashy eyelashes. Who wears a small red rose on the side of her dorsal fin. With magenta wheels, with flowers on the middle of them. Skills and Abilities Swimming Skills: 'Being a river dolphin, Sheema is a very good swimmer and is able to swim at high speeds. '''Dancing: '''Sheema is a really good dancer as she can dance the Waltz, Disco, and other high class dancing, even in freestyle. '''Singing: '''Sheema is a really good singer as she can sing in perfect pitch and can even write songs in her head. '''Marksmanship: '''Sheema also displays a high skill in marksmanship as she can shoot targets with high accuracy and fashions that conserve ammo. '''Sword Combat: '''Sheema is also a, if not ''the best Swordsgal in her family as she took fencing classes. And has won 20 medals for her sword fighting skills. And when given a Lightsaber, Shema displays a makeshift '''Form II: Makashi fighting style and is able to outbest many Force users who favor this form. Main weaponry * WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * ELG-3A Blaster Pistol * Bren Ten Pistol * French Rapier Trivia * Sheema makes her appearance in Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dolphins Category:River Dolphins Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Hybrids Category:French-Accented Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Selfless Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Singing Characters